1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to window shades, and actuating systems used in window shades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of window shades are currently available on the market, such as Venetian blinds, roller shades and honeycomb shades. The shade when lowered can cover the area of the window frame, which can reduce the amount of light entering the room through the window and provided increased privacy. Conventionally, the window shade is provided with an operating cord that can be actuated to raise or lower the window shade. The window shade can be raised by winding a suspension member around a rotary drum, and lowered by unwinding the suspension member from the rotary drum. In order to ensure that the window shade can be operated in a consistent manner, a limiting mechanism may also be provided to stop the rotary drum when it reaches a lowermost position. However, the conventional limiting mechanism is usually constructed as a distinct device that requires additional space for assembly, which may result in a more complex structure of the window shade.
Therefore, there is a need for a window shade that has an improved actuating system, is convenient to operate and address at least the foregoing issues.